Formentina!
by Hera.Haru
Summary: [DHG] Hermione tiene un don para buscarse problemas, por lo menos es lo que ella piensa. CAPITULO 3 UP! ñ.ñ
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota: _**Ninguno _de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Escribo sin animo de lucro, aunque se aceptan moneditas sueltas! xD_

**Autora: **Hera.Haru

**FORMENTINA!**

**Capitulo 1: Malas técnicas**

-¡NO TE LO PERDONO RONALD WEASLY!-dijo Ginny, su pelo a juego con un tono extremadamente rojo.

-Tampoco es para tanto Ginny-dijo Ron entre carcajadas-No creo que Justin le vaya a tomar tanta importancia a una estúpida carta sin sentido alguno.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES!

-Ginny por favor es una broma sin importancia...

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y NO!-Ginny dio un golpetazo con la puerta al entrar a su habitación.

-Ron... ¿Se puede saber que le haz hecho esta vez?-dijo Harry

-Le mande una carta a Justin en la que ponía que Ginny estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, tampoco creo que sea tan... ¿importante?-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si lo es, esto para una chica es muy importante Ron, no puedes gastarle esas bromas a tu hermana-dijo Hermione saliendo de su lectura-sabes como es Justin, el se lo tomara enserio...

-Si Ron, ¿Cómo haz podido?-dijo Harry en tono de burla imitando a Hermione mientras aguantaba la risa.

-¿Por qué sois tan inmaduros?

-Hermi, entiende que algunas veces la gente se gasta bromas entre ellas, ya sabes, para reír y esas cosas que hace la gente normal-dijo Ron

-Estas diciendo... ¿que yo no soy normal?-dijo Hermione alterándose

-Algo así jaja

-A mi no me parece gracioso

-Vamos Hermione no te enfades, no todo el mundo come libros como tu jaja-dijo Ron simulando que comía.

-Me largo...

-Oye no te enfades... ¡ES SOLO UNA BROMA!-intento decir Ron, pero Hermione ya se había ido dejándolo completamente con la palabra en la boca.

A veces siempre era lo mismo, era normal las peleas entre ellos, no había semana sin que hubiese una, pero siempre eran sobre el mismo tema, ella era como era y ya esta, y siempre le hacia reflexionar, habían veces que hasta se deprimía.

-Tal vez por eso nadie se acerca a mí...-murmuro Hermione apoyada en una columna.

-No sangre-sucia, no se acercan a ti por tu "embriagador" y asqueroso olor

Otra vez, como no, siempre tenia que aparecer el mas inoportuno, Draco Malfoy, arrogante, despreciable e inesperado, siempre el niño de papa con el pelo engominado y "macho dominante" así como conquistador de pequeñas serpientes y gran parte de Hogwarts, eso lo hacia aun mas despreciable.

-¿Me persigues? ¿Un autógrafo Malfoy?

-No, me persigues tu a mi, aunque lo veo razonable-dijo señalándose de arriba abajo-pero además siempre te tengo que ver con esa cosa que tienes en la cara.

-¿El que?

-Ah no, que es tu cara-dijo Malfoy estallando en una ruidosa carcajada.

-Malfoy, alguna vez... ¿haz sido amable con alguien?

-A que viene esa pregunta Granger, ¿eres investigadora ahora o que?

-Limítate a responder hurón

-Bien bien, creo que una vez...ah no, NUNCA-dijo remarcando la palabra.

-Desperdicio de persona

-Intento fallido de mujer

-Rata carroñera

-Sangre-sucia

-Imbécil

-Ya esta, no se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo, me voy-dijo Malfoy girando sobre sus talones y caminando en dirección contraria.

Aunque se encontraran algunas (o muchas) veces por los pasillos, igualmente tenían que convivir juntos, claro que, junto con una Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff, misma vida en una sala común, lo extraño es que dentro pocas veces se veían, en cambio fuera siempre.

Cuando se encontraban los dos en la sala común no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban, solo se limitaban a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de los prefectos, a estudiar, para variar. Cuando llego dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y se echo en el sofá, en pocos segundos se quedo dormida.

-Asqueroso y mugriento Hufflepuff te vas a enterar de una buena vez que no pienso recoger tu ro...-Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba ahí no era nada mas ni nada menos que Granger-interesante, la sangre sucia echada en el sofá cuando ella sabe que yo me suelo sentar ahí, ahora no podré hacerlo, genial-pensó.

Draco la miro durante un rato, sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia los libros de Hermione.

-Pociones rápidas, Sentido común de una bruja, Plantas: potencial en ellas, Animales Mágicos y Donde Encontrarlos-dijo Draco leyendo los títulos del montón de libros-¿Qué haría si le quitaran la biblioteca, yo creo que pensaría en el suicidio...-dijo Draco provocándose una risa interna-¿y esto, "Esencia de Kapnak", ¿una poción? Tiene una nota atada-Draco cogió la nota y la abrió cuidadosamente y leyó:

_Justin llévale esta botella a Harry de mi parte por favor, es un pequeño antídoto, para lo suyo, ya sabes quidditch, estado de animo, ya sabes esas cosas suyas, si se te cae no te preocupes tengo mas en mi habitación._

_Besos, _

_Hermione_

-Pues para mí que Potter se va a quedar sin antídoto, eso me lo llevo-pensó Draco mientras cogía la botella y se la llevaba a su habitación.

Draco se sentó en su cama, miro por un rato la botella y volvió a coger la nota para seguir leyendo.

_Para Harry: es el antidoto que me pediste, bébetelo todo, sabe a mora, se que no te gustan pero tienes bebértelo por tu propio bien, te ayudara mucho._

_P.D.: ven a la puerta de mi sala común a media noche para analizar los resultados._

_Besos,_

_Hermione_

-Encantado Granger-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de beberse la poción de un buche.

-Creo que ya he dormido suficiente... ¿uh, ¿y la botella?-pensó Hermione- Justin ya se la habrá entregado.

A media noche.

-Me convertiré en Potter, y veré que es lo que tiene Potter, lo utilizare en su contra y lo dejare totalmente tirado-pensó Draco

Hermione salio de la sala común para recibir a Harry, pero estaba muy oscuro y casi no veía.

-¿Harry estas ahí?

-Gr...¡Hermione estoy aquí!

-Harry me alegra verte, te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes?-dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba

-Eh...si yo también H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e

-Estas muy raro

-No para nada de verdad, estoy como siempre, ya sabes hecho un héroe y completo inútil

-Jaja, Harry sabes que no-dijo Hermione mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

Draco (n/a: ya sabéis que es Draco trasformado en Harry, lo que pasa es que cuando narro y eso, y en los pensamientos voy a poner Draco, por que si no esto será un desastre total) se quedo estático al ver lo que hizo. Hermione fue acercando la cara hacia el hasta que le dio un pequeño y tierno beso. Cosa que confundió aun más a Draco.

-Oye Gr...H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e ¿estamos juntos?

-Estas muy gracioso hoy ¡eh, por cierto, creo que Ron empieza a sospechar, ya sabes tantas salidas los dos juntos, encuentros casuales ya sabes, si alguien se llega a enterar esto será muy difícil para los dos-dijo Hermione-y sabes que esto no puede acabarse ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros mientras lo echaba hacia atrás.

Draco andaba y andaba hacia atrás con cara de confusión, hasta que tropezó y calló de espaldas quedando así Hermione sentada encima suya. Hermione coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Draco y lo besó.

Draco le siguió el juego al fin y al cabo estaba actuando en el papel de Potter, no pasaría nada si se aprovechase un poco de eso, así que rápidamente bajo sus manos hacia el culo **(n/a: trasero, pompis, nalgas, como queráis llamarlo ñ.ñ)** con lo que atrajo mas a Hermione hacia el, empezó a besarla con un desenfreno total, hasta que ella repentinamente se separo de el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Harry haz reflexionado sobre lo que hablamos por lo que veo...aunque hoy estas extraño, es como si fueras otro, este Harry me gusta mucho-dijo Hermione mientras volvía a besarlo.

Draco deslizo una mano hacia el interior de las braguitas **(n/a: repito, calzón, calzones, etc. n.n)** de Hermione y le empezó a provocar leves sensaciones de placer. Hermione noto algo duro entre la entrepierna de el supuesto Harry así que cogió la mano del rubio y la volvió a poner en su trasero **(n/a: lo dicho anteriormente . )** tumbo a Malfoy del todo y empezó a deslizar sus labios hasta el miembro de Malfoy donde empezó a dar pequeños besos, hasta que inesperadamente levanto la cabeza.

-Creo que es todo por hoy...-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Yo no lo creo así pequeña leona-dijo Malfoy acercándola a sus labios.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, y Hermione empezó a pasar sus manos por el cabello del chico, y empezó a notar que el pelo de Harry esta demasiado liso, limpio y sedoso, abrió los ojos un momento y se alejo de el.

-uh!...-Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa mientras de levantaba de golpe-¡Malfoy, ¡¿Qué…que crees que...que crees que estas haciendo aquí!

-Sabía que no tenía que haberle echado tan poca especia de dragón...

-¡Malfoy responde a mi pregunta!

-Me tome la poción de Potter, ¿contenta?

-OH no...¿Pero donde esta Harry?

-¿Y tu eres una bruja inteligente? Por favor...

-¡¿Cómo!

-Tome una poción multijugos para transformarme en Potter y ver el problema que tenia...

**FIN DE CAPITULO!**

Hahaha, es una táctica dejarlo ahí n.n xD.

Bueno, no es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Harry Potter, es decir tengo mil, pero este es el primero que publico en que os haya gustado, y que tenga una buena aceptación!

Unos rewiews no estarían nada mal... (No acepto visa ni american Express x.x) no ahora enserio, todas las criticas buenas malas TODAS son bienvenidas! n.n

Se despide la escritora...**Hera** ñ.ñ


	2. Chapter 2: Expresiones

**_Nota: _**Ninguno _de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Escribo sin animo de lucro, aunque se aceptan moneditas sueltas! xD_

**Autora: **Hera.Haru

_**Respuesta a los rewiews:**_

**Pau Malfoy: **Muchas gracias cielo, la verdad es que me ha alegrado mucho tu rewiew n.n, yo queria ser Hermione ¬. Espero que te guste este cap. Besos! ñ.ñ

**Celestana: **Muchas gracias a ti también por el rewiew y la critica, me ha ayudado mucho al escribir este cap. Intente ponerlo de una forma en la que se pudiese entender mejor, espero tener un tiempo para leer tu fic!. Besos ñ.ñ

Este capitulo se lo dedico a ellas dos! n.n

**FORMENTINA!**

**Capitulo 2: Expresiones**

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro, pero, es que no lo entendía, ¿y el asco? ¿y lo de sangre-sucia? ¿dónde había quedado todo eso?

-¡Malfoy eres una rata!-dijo Hermione señalando inquisitivamente a Malfoy-es que no me lo puedo creer, ¡eres una rata!-repitió.

-No es para tanto Granger, mira, si me cuentas el "problemita" de Potter a lo mejor, no cuento nada de lo vuestro.

-¡¿Cómo que a lo mejor!

-Mira Granger, lo primero, baja ese dedo, segundo no grites te van a oír y tercero, yo no prometo nada a una sangre sucia.

-Como sigas con esa actitud dudo que te vaya a contar algo-Draco se dio la vuelta y se apoyo en la barandilla de mármol-¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Malfoy!

-Granger, Granger, Granger...no aprendes nada, no estas en posición de pedirme algo y lo sabes, soy YO el que sabe algo que NADIE sabe.

-Vale Malfoy, te lo contare...

-Muy bien-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ya sentado, dio unas palmaditas al suelo como una señal a Hermione de que se sentara a su lado-Te lo haz ganado-dijo con una irónica sonrisa en la boca.

-Idiota-dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bueno Granger, empieza.

-Harry esta teniendo un problema con su cicatriz, porque después de lo de Vol...-Hermione hizo una pausa y lo miro, a lo que esto Malfoy levanto una ceja-de lo de Voldemort, le esta provocando ligeros mareos, y el esta muy preocupado en que le vaya a afectar a su forma de jugar en el quidditch, eso es todo, ahora Malfoy, cállate sobre lo mío con Harry.

-Potter preocupado por mareos, ¿no crees que esta embarazado?-dijo Malfoy antes de estallar en un ataque de risa.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy.

-Tranquila Granger es una broma, ten un poco mas de sentido del humor. ¡Con que te gusta mas que yo haga de Potter, eh!

-No te emociones Malfoy, creí que eras Harry.

-Vamos Granger admítelo, que si la poción hubiese durado mas habríamos terminado en tu habitación, y no para hacer una fiesta de pijamas.

-¿Dónde quedo lo de: "asquerosa sangre sucia, ¡no me atrevería a tocarte en la vida!"-dijo Hermione imitando a Malfoy.

-La gente cambia Granger, no me hubiese importado dejarte ligerita de ropa.

-Esta bien Malfoy, se acabo la conversación.

-No Granger, esto se esta poniendo muy interesante-dijo mientras cogía a Hermione de la mano para que se quedara sentada a su lado.

Ante este gesto, Hermione se ruborizó, Malfoy cambio la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia antes por una cara seria mirando hacia los ojos de la castaña. Ella se fue sentado lentamente, sin que sus miradas se separasen ni un solo instante, aun no se habían soltado de las manos, era como si hubiesen entrado en un estado de trance, poco a poco fueren uniendo sus caras, sus labios y finalmente sus lenguas.

Lo que empezó por ser una conversación de lo mas extraña, termino por ser una apasionante beso.

-Vamos a mi habitación-dijo Malfoy se parándose de ella.

-Malfoy

-Dime

-¿Últimamente siempre eres así de romántico?-dijo Hermione con un tono sarcástico.

-No, pero para ti si hace falta seria el mas romántico y dulce de los poetas-dijo el con el mismo tono-entonces, ¿quieres o no?-agregó.

-Malfoy, cariño...¡NO!

-Vamos Granger no destruyas el momento.

-Malfoy, sabes que estoy con Harry

-Seria buenísimo ver la cara de ese cara-rajada mientras te hago el amor-Malfoy volvió a poner una expresión seria, después soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a hacerlo, Malfoy?

-Granger. Nadie sabe nada nunca.

-Esta conversación, definitivamente ha terminado-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y entraba a la sala común.

Como es que el podía haber olvidado tan pronto el suceso de hace 1 años y 6 meses, exactamente a principios de 6º curso, ella aun, antes de dormir, lo recordaba todo desde el primer hasta el ultimo día, fue una semana y 2 días, el ultimo fue la tortura mas dolorosa, esos momentos en los que habría preferido ser torturada por Voldemort antes que eso.

**FLASHBACK (n/a: Flashdance! xDD)**

Hermione se había sentado en una mesa de la aula abandonada en la que estaba con el, encerrados y escondidos, como siempre, ella sabia que el nunca se atrevería a decirlo. El la había mandado a llamar mediante una carta, decía que era urgente, en cambio ahora los dos guardaban silencio, mirando al suelo, ¡como si la pelusa que pasaba rodando fuese mas importante!

-¿y bien...?-balbuceo Hermione sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-Yo quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa, creo que es muy importante para los dos, nadie sabe a donde llegaremos con esto ni las consecuencias. Saber que corres peligro...

-¿Quieres cortar?-volvió a balbucear Hermione.

-No es que quiera cortar es que, simplemente, nada de esto me parece lo correcto para los dos...

-¡¿DRACO DIME SI QUIERES HACERLO O NO!-Hermione levanto la mirada hacia Draco Malfoy, ella tenia la vista nublada por las lagrimas, no podía pensar que estuviese ocurriendo.

-Hermione yo...

-¡DIMELO YA MALFOY!-grito levantándose decidida enfrente de el.

-Si...yo...creo que es lo mejor..er...si es lo mejor.

-Bien...

-Pero podemos ser amigos aun, ¿sabes? Hermione yo te quiero muchísimo.

-¡UNA SANGRE-SUCIA Y UN SANGRE PURA NO PUEDEN SER AMIGOS MALFOY Y LO SABES, SERA MEJOR QUE LAS COSAS SE QUEDEN COMO ESTABAN ANTES!

Hermione después de haberle echado valor para decir lo que dijo empezó a correr, no sabia a donde iba, ni lo quería saber lo único que quería era no verle nunca jamar, no quería saber nada de el nunca mas, nunca.

Al día siguiente ella bajo a desayunar, no podía autodestruir su vida solo por el, no podía, o por lo menos su orgullo, no se lo permitía, y ahí estaba, riéndose con los Slytherin como si nada hubiese pasado nunca, como si hubiesen pasado años, quien se lo iba a imaginar, todas las promesas rotas, que sucedió con aquellos "nunca te dejare" "moriría por ti" "me da igual la sangre, ¡Me da igual!" "Se lo contaremos a todos y seremos felices juntos" ¿cómo podía haberle creído y haber confiado tanto en el?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y allí se encontraba ella, volviendo la mirada atrás, volviendo a revivir momentos con el, momentos que se prometió, nunca volver a repetir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola, Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capitulo, le acabo de dar la vuelta a la tortilla xD, aunque este cap lo he hecho muy cortito creo yo :(, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy leyendo 3 libros a la vez v.v 1 es porque me apetece a mi, el otro es porque lo encontré el otro día y lo quise releer y el otro es por obligación TT

Estoy haciendo ya el tercer capitulo, por si alguien quiere aportar alguna idea! n.n

_**¿El próximo capitulo lo queréis con canción o sin canción?**_

En fin queridos lectores...sabéis que si le dais al botón de **GO!** Os traen a Draco a casa? ¬ claro, claro xD

Besos! n.n


	3. Chapter 3: Efectos Secundarios

**_Nota: _**Ninguno _de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Escribo sin animo de lucro, aunque se aceptan moneditas sueltas! xD_

**Autora: **Hera.Haru

**FORMENTINA!**

_**Capitulo 3: Efectos Secundarios**_

Hermione entro exhausta a la sala común, como odiaba cuando Malfoy hacia esas cosas, si es verdad hace mucho que había pasado eso, pero desde entonces nunca se habían tratado tan mal como lo hacían antes, se limitaban a sarcasmos cortos o bromas sin valor alguno, nadie puede saber si a Malfoy aun le quedaba algo de aquella relación, claro que ella estaba muy seguro de que a ella no le quedaba nada...¿o no?

—Mierda...siempre tiene que estar ahí, incordiando y en medio—ella se sentó en uno de los sofás enfrente de la chimenea, miro hacia atrás, Malfoy no estaba, dio un suspiro de alivio muy sonoro y miro concentrada a la chimenea.

—No tan rápido Granger—ella giro la vista hacia al lado y vio la cara de Malfoy sonriendo de lado— así que creías que escaparías de mi tan fácilmente, aun no me haz respondido, ¿sabes que eso es de mala educación, pequeña?

—Malfoy, porque tanto interés en saber la respuesta, sabes perfectamente que te voy a decir que no

—No se Granger. A lo mejor es que me gusta ver como te desesperas con mi presencia

—Piérdete Malfoy

—Vale Granger, me parece que hemos empezado mal—Draco se aclaró la garganta—"Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy, no soy una mala persona ni un depravado, solo estaba invitando a esta agradable señorita a pasar la noche en mi habitación, no es mi culpa que ella lleve la ropa de esa manera tan provocativa" ¿Eso esta mejor?

—¡Me pones de los nervios, Malfoy!

—No hablemos de poner, Granger, por favor

—¡Argh, mira, Malfoy, te voy a decir una cosa y te la voy a decir de forma muy clara para que tu pequeño y reducido cerebro lo pueda asimilar—dijo Hermione mientras señalaba el bulto marcado que tenia Malfoy en los pantalones—Me voy a dormir—una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Draco Malfoy— ¡S-O-L-A!

Hermione se levanto del sofá con una clara cara de enfado. Entro en su habitación pegando un portazo. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy la desesperara de esa manera, tenia que intentar no volver a caer en sus redes y ser fiel a Harry. Se recostó en su cama, miro al techo, y pensó un buen rato, hasta que por fin, se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente se levanto con desesperada, era tarde, muy tarde, no lo podía creer ¿Cómo se podía haber quedado dormida, pronto empezaría pociones...o no...¡POCIONES!. Corría por los pasillos repitiendo la frase "le quitaran 20 puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa", llego llamo a la puerta y la recibió Snape.

—Vaya, vaya, señorita Granger, ¿no cree que es un poco tarde para entrar a clase?—Hermione asintió, no podía intentar discutirle a Snape ahora, si no, serian 30 puntos menos y un castigo los que tendría—Como ha llegado la ultima temo decirle que tendrá que ponerse con el señor Malfoy—Hermione intentó decir algo—No señorita Granger, se tiene que poner con el señor Malfoy, no esta usted en posición de objetar sobre mis decisiones ¿o me equivoco? —Hermione asintió otra vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Malfoy, dejo sus libros sobre ella y miro Malfoy, le miraba con una cara de victoria increíble, otra vez tendría que aguantarlo, no seria suficiente en la sala común, también en pociones tenía que serlo.

—A ver alumnos, ya que están las parejas hechas, empezaré por explicarles la poción de esta semana—Snape se volvió a la pizarra y escribió—Formentina, ¿Alguien me puede explicar para que se utiliza?—nadie respondía, así que no le quedaba otra que cederle la palabra a ella— ¿Si señorita Granger?

—Formentina es una poción que se utiliza para los cambios de estado de las personas, en el siglo XV los magos utilizaban estas pociones contra sus enemigos, según el color en que se ponga la poción sirve para un estado de animo o salud, por ejemplo, verde para la alegría y diversas alergias, azul para la tristeza y gripes crónicas, rojo para... —iba a seguir pero se vio interrumpida por Snape.

—Bien señorita Granger creo que ha sido suficiente para todos, 5 puntos para Gryffindor—Se aclaro la garganta y volvió a girarse a la pizarra—Vamos a ver, necesitareis estos materiales, será mejor que lo hagáis bien. Un consejo, cuando la poción este cociendo y este echando humos, será mejor que no os toquéis el uno con el otro, cualquier tipo de rozamiento con los humos de la Formentina puede tener causa a varios trastornos, quiero decir, efectos secundarios.

—Profesor—dijo Hermione levantando la mano, Snape la miro y puso cara de cansancio—pero si llega a suceder, usted cree que hay una poción que pueda arreglarlo di...

—Si, señorita Granger, hay una curación, pero mas os vale no tener fallos ¡Porque serán 15 puntos menos, y ahora, ¡EMPEZAD!

Hermione miro hacia la mesa y empezó a mirar los materiales, suspiro, y se giro hacia donde estaba Draco, el estaba ocupado mirando su reflejo en una pequeña botella, y luego la miro a ella y sonrió.

—Vamos a ver Malfoy, aclaremos que...

—Si Granger, lo sé, no te tocare, no hablaremos mas de lo necesario, y no te insultare ¿Algo mas?

—Vamos a empezar—Draco cogió las raíces y empezó a mirarlas como si nunca hubiese visto unas—de eso me ocupare yo.

Draco empezó a leer los ingredientes que quedaban por preparar, y con toda la calma del mundo. Hermione lo miro, tenia cara de inocencia, cara de no saber lo que hacia, despistado se rasco la nuca, fue un gesto de lo mas dulce, Hermione parpadeo varias veces desconcertada por lo que estaba pensado y volvió a su trabajo.

Ella sabia que no tenia que volver a sentir nada por el, volver a creer en sus palabras, seria volver a caer en su juego.

—Granger, ¿piensas estar todo el día quieta o vas a hacer algo?—dijo Draco.

—Malfoy no tengas prisa, yo se lo que hago.

—Pero Snape no, y es para el lunes, no para el siguiente milenio.

—Eres desesperante—dijo ella lanzando un suspiro de cansancio

—Gracias—dijo antes de volver a su trabajo.

Ella miro los materiales, y por una vez en su vida, vio que no sabia que hacer, era como si estuviese bloqueada, ¿Tenia eso algo que ver con que estuviera haciendo el trabajo con el? No, no puede ser.

También tenia que pensar en su relación con Harry, tendría que contársela a todos para que Malfoy no pudiese chantajearla. Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría? Es decir, los demás no le importaban, el que le importaba era Ron, ellos son un trío, amigos desde siempre, y que ahora ella estuviese con Harry, ella por su parte si eso pasara (n/a: No hablo de hacer slash xD) ella se sentiría apartada.

Dios, eran tantas cosas las que se cruzaban por su mente, tantos problemas, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo podía haber juntado tal cantidad de problemas.

—_Ya basta, Hermione, concéntrate en la poción, es lo importante_—pensó Hermione mientras cogia el libro y ponía a calentar el caldero—_Poner el agua a 30º, una vez cortadas las raíces echar todo y remover durante 5 minutos hasta que el agua coja color celeste_—Hermione soltó el libro y miro al techo—_entonces Ron estallara en furia, y no querrá saber mas de nosotros dos, entonces Malfoy se reirá de mi desgracia y..._ —Cogio aire—_el agua adquirirá un color celeste verdoso que..._

No podía controlar mas esa situación, dos cosas a la vez dos cosas que...

—Granger—dijo Draco en tono serio—¿Meto ya las raíces?

— ¿Pero de que...? ¡Ah si! Mete las raíces en el caldero—Hermione observo el rostro de Draco mientras lo hacia—Ahora remueve hasta que tenga color celeste verdoso.

— ¿Y tu que harás Granger, admirarme?

—Malfoy, tu solo remueve, y por favor, cállate.

Draco suspiro, y empezó a mover, movía demasiado rápido y fuerte. Ella no le tomo importancia hasta que empezaron a salir vapores de ahí.

—Malfoy para, estas haciéndolo mal.

—No Granger voy bien, es normal que suceda esto

—No, Malfoy, lo estas haciendo mal—dijo ella mientras luchaba por arrebatarle la cuchara de madera.

Se acercaron mucho al caldero mientras luchaban por quien tenia la cuchara de madera, y el humo estaba saliendo, sin darse cuenta, los dos aspiraron de el, pero Hermione al tomar consciencia de esto, se retiro asustada.

—Sabia que al final te darías por vencida, Granger—dijo el con una sonrisa triunfal.

—No, Malfoy... —tenía cara de cómo haber visto un fantasma

—Granger, ¿Qué sucede? —dijo el imitando su cara.

—Hemos aspirado los humos...

— ¿Y que?

—Pues, que si aspiras el humo pueden ocurrir efectos secundarios.

— ¿Qué dices, Granger?

—Lo dijo Snape ahora.

—Pero ese debe tener cura, ¿No? —dijo Malfoy asustado.

—Si claro, pero...

—¿Pero que, Granger?—dijo con desesperación

—Pues...que si le pedimos ayuda a Snape nos quitaran 15 puntos a cada uno.

—Bueno, aun no hay síntomas...vamos Granger, no debe de ser para tanto.

—No se Malfoy, pero... —no pudo seguir hablando porque se vio interrumpida por la campana.

—Adiós Granger—dijo Draco antes de levantarse e irse.

Hermione quedo confusa, es verdad, aun no había pasado nada, a lo mejor, no pasaría nada. Ella olvido el tema y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, busco con la mirada a sus amigos, y al encontrarlos se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Te digo yo, Parvati, que si Mcgonagall no te quito puntos fue por pena—dijo Seamus meneando el tener—No creo que ella consintiera que te estés maquillando en su clase.

—Seamus deja de darle vueltas al tema ya y come—dijo Lavander—Creo que si Mcgonagall dejo pasar eso, fue por fue la primera vez que paso—dijo dirigiéndose a Parvati.

—Eso da igual, nosotros ganaremos la copa de Quidditch de este año—dijo Ron riendo junto con Dean. Lavander y Parvati rodaron los ojos.

—Hola chicos—dijo Hermione para llamar a sus compañeros.

—Hola Mione—dijeron todos a la vez.

—Mione, ¿Qué tal?—dijo Harry

—Muy bien—Hermione carraspeo un poco—Harry tenemos que decirlo... —le susurró

—De...de acuerdo—dijo Harry dudando.

—Perdonad—volvió a carraspear para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, y lo consiguió, todos la miraron—creo que esto os lo podréis tomar a mal algunos pero...

—¿Qué pasa Hermione? —preguntó Parvati confusa.

—Harry y yo...mmm...eemm...estamos...estamos saliendo juntos—dijo con un falso deje de seguridad

Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas, entonces ella se dirigió a Ron y empezó a hablar en voz baja con el.

—Ron...por favor, no te enfades con nosotros por eso es que no se, Ron...

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, lo comprendo muy bien, es mas, soy feliz de que sea el y no otro cualquiera—dijo Ron dedicándole una gran sonrisa— ¡Escuchadme!—todos giraron hacia el—un hurra por Harry y Hermione.

Todos sonrieron y dijeron "¡hurra!" mientras aplaudían. Hermione se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque todavía estaba preocupada, por la poción y sus efectos.

—Chicos me tengo que ir, adiós—dijo ella sonriendo.

Fue a todas las clases que le faltaban, a la cena, a la biblioteca, y luego a la sala común, ya estaba anocheciendo, y eso quería decir que era hora de empezar a hacer los deberes de la próxima semana, y luego irse a dormir.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, llego al retrato y dijo al contraseña, entro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada podía salirle mejor, hasta se había olvidado de los efectos de la poción y de Malfoy.

—Vaya vaya Granger, ¿Qué feliz estas hoy, no?

—Siempre tan gracioso, Malfoy—dijo Hermione riendo de forma sarcástica—_siempre hablas antes de tiempo Hermione, tenias que haberte callado sobre lo de "nada de Malfoy"_

—Tu don no es el sarcasmo, Granger.

—Ni el tuyo el humor, Malfoy.

Dicho esto ultimo entro en su habitación dando un gran portazo, nunca había entendido esa manera de ser de Malfoy, ser sarcástico, antipático, frió y repelente es algo que nunca le encontraría gracia, aunque cuando el estuvo con ella, era todo lo contrario, aunque a veces le daban sus prontos, se convertía en una persona diferente.

Ella intento despejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de que se pudiese arrepentir de pensar algo mas equivocado. Preparo sus cosas para mañana y se echo en su cama, bostezó y cayó dormida.

Ya empezaba a amanecer, ella se levanto, miro sus cosas y pensó "_es sábado". _Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, aparecía Draco Malfoy, cuando recién habían empezado Hogwarts, cada pequeño detalle de las secuencias, todo lo había visto desde el punto de vista de el, hasta sus pensamientos, lo mas extraño fue que cuando la vio a ella...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Eerrm ¡Hola!...sin insultos por favor! xD, esta vez lo he intentado hacer un poco mas largo, la verdad es que estoy muy liada últimamente...me terminé los libros que estaba leyendo n.n, pero aun así...los deberes no se hacen solos xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Y bueno ahí tenéis la famosa Formentina, poción con efectos secundarios, como todas ñ.ñ**

**Contestaciones a los Rewiews:**

**PauMalfoy:** Uola! n.n, esta vez he hecho la historia un poco mas larga, aunque no he podido mas por falta de tiempo no quería haceros esperar mucho v.vU. Estuvieron juntos pero aun no va a pasar nada entre ellos, bueno si...roces y esas cosas xDDD. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap.:3 Besos! ñ.ñ

**Celestana:** Hola, me estoy leyendo tu fic ahora mismo! n.n, esta interesante, pero cuando termine de leerlo te dejare el rewiew ujuju xD. No era Draco el que lloro, fue Hermione, es decir xD, Hermione piensa que la relación que tubo con Draco a el le importo 0, pero en verdad...eso ya se verá! n.n besos!

**Isamay: **Hola, vivaaa nueva lectora! n.n. el titulo viene de eso, de la poción que cambiara la vida a estos doss haha ñ.ñ espero que te guste el cap.! Besos!

**Rewiews? ò.ó**


End file.
